1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices usable for the practice of sports and in particular golf. With the present invention the contour of the putting surface or upper surface of a practice area can be varied as desired by a user.
There is a need in the current day lifestyle for a quick and convenient means for relaxation or practicing of the putting golf stroke in an indoor environment. The previous work in this field has resulted in very complicated and expensive configurations which do not have all the aspects of convenience and freedom of maintenance of the design disclosed herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many prior art devices patented for facilitating the practice of golf putting such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,334,540 issued Nov. 16, 1943 to W. S. Buffham on a Golf Putting Practice Green; U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,823 issued May 18, 1954 to R. Hugman on a Gutter Area For Indoor Putting Games; U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,694 issued Feb. 23, 1965 to J. Dolce on a Variable-Surface Game Table; U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,947 issued Aug. 4, 1970 to R. Anderson et al on a Golf Green; U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,961 issued Oct. 20, 1970 to W. Tiley on a Game Apparatus Including Selectively Contourable Playing Surface; U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,581 issued Jul. 27, 1971 to R. Anderson et al on a Golf Green; U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,407 issued Aug. 24, 1971 to A. Lorrance on a Variable Playing Surface Game Device; U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,673 issued Sep. 12, 1972 to P. Occhipinti on a Selectively Contourable Putting Green; U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,917 issued Apr. 17, 1973 to G. MacLean on a Variable Contour Golf Putting Device; U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,949 issued Aug. 27, 1974 to G. Henning on a Variable Contour Miniature Golf Device; U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,661 issued Mar. 18, 1975 to W. Korff on a Putting Green; U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,412 issued Jul. 1, 1975 to B. Koo on a Putting Practice Green; U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,006 issued Sep. 30, 1975 to R. Arbaugh on a Golf Putting Game; U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,708 issued Nov. 9, 1976 to S. Ingwersen on an Indoor/Outdoor Recreational Golf Facility; U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,568 issued Sep. 16, 1980 to O. Russo on a Golf Game Device Including Distortable Playing Surface; U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,637 issued Dec. 23, 1980 to R. Cross et al on a Putting Practice Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,112 issued Jan. 27, 1981 to A. DelRaso on a Golfing Putting Game Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,027 issued May 10, 1988 to L. Simjian on a Golf Practice Putting Device; U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,075 issued Nov. 8, 1988 to L. Simjian on a Golf Practice Putting Device; U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,538 issued Dec. 13, 1988 to I. Gettelfinger on a Golf Putting Practice Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,280 issued Mar. 26, 1991 to B. Hines on an Adjustable And Folding Putting Green and U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,837 issued Apr. 9, 1991 to P. Martinez on a Golf Trainer.